The present invention relates to a steel pole step assembly.
Utility poles are commonly used to suspend telephone and electrical transmission and distribution wires in the air. The wires are usually suspended high enough so that pedestrians, cars, trucks, and other vehicles can safely pass under the wires. Utility poles have conventionally been made of wood. However, the use of steel utility poles is increasing.
Utility poles, whether wood or steel, are normally not provided with steps at least at the lower levels so as to prevent unauthorized personnel from climbing the pole. However, authorized personnel such as technicians must have a way to climb a pole. For wood poles, one method involves the use of spiked boots that enables a technician to dig a spike attached to the boot into the side of the pole so that he or she can climb the pole.
For steel poles, various types of special step devices have been proposed. For example, one type of device available from AB Chance Company, Centralia, Mo., involves an assembly that includes a cinch nut fastened to the pole and a step lug that slides over the cinch nut. The cinch nut and step lug are separate parts. The cinch nuts are normally fastened to the pole permanently. When the utility technician arrives, he or she simply places the step lugs over the cinch nuts, and removes them after the job is complete. A drawback of this device is the requirement for specific hardware, i.e., the cinch nuts, to be permanently affixed to poles. Moreover, the step can only be used with poles having the cinch nuts attached thereto.
Another type of device available from Valmont Company comprises a steel rod, bracket, and pair of nuts. The steel rod is inserted through a small opening in the side of the utility pole. The bracket is slipped over the rod and tightened against the pole with the nuts. A limitation of this device is that it requires a technician using the device to have a wrench whenever the technician is installing or removing the step. If not, the technician must climb back down the pole to retrieve the wrench. Furthermore, the cinch nuts may require retightening and, when the nuts are over-tightened, the step displays ductile behavior.
The invention, which is defined by the claims set out at the end of this disclosure, is intended to solve at least some of the problems noted above. A step assembly is provided that can be easily slipped into an opening in the side of the utility pole and locked in place, and then easily removed after use.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the step assembly includes a step member having first and second legs, which are connected at one end and open at the opposite end. The legs are configured to be insertable into an opening in a utility pole and include tabs protruding upwardly from the legs at their open ends. The tabs engage an inner surface of the pole and help retain the step assembly in place. The step assembly also includes a lever member that is rotatably attached to the step member. The lever member includes an enlarged portion that can be forced between the legs to urge the legs apart and lock the step assembly in place.
The step assembly is inserted into the opening in the utility pole by pressing the legs of the step assembly toward each other at the free end. The free end of the step member is then inserted into the opening in the utility pole. The legs of the step assembly are released such that the legs spread apart and press against the sides of the opening. The lever member is then rotated such that the enlarged portion is forced between the legs of the step assembly to lock the step assembly in place.